A Zora's Love
by Phoenix Skyfire
Summary: During a visit to see Urbosa in Gerudo Desert, Mipha can't get the image of Link dressed in the traditional gerudo garb in order to go into the city. During the night Mipha desides to finally confess to the man she loves about her feelings. (Please Note this was a challenge by a friend, asking if I could write a lemon.) WARNING! Contains FutaMipha and Femboy Link


Mipha groans as she turns over in the bed she laid in. While she was grateful that they had come to visit Urbosa during the winter, it was still a bit hotter then she was use to namely how her mind kept drifting to the image of Link in the outfit he was forced to wear in order to stay at Zelda's side.

He was forced to wear a set of clothing meant for the women of the Gerudo tribe. With Link's slim and lithe body the outfit fit him perfectly, and many of the woman had commented how pretty he looked thinking he was a girl. Even Mipha had to admit that the man she loved looked stunning in the outfit.

The veil had framed his face perfectly, to hide what manly features he did have. The top hugged his chest to even make it seem as if he had a small set of breasts. While the pants he had worn was slightly see through as they were the only pair they could get for him that fit, it had ended up that Zelda had even given the warrior her own panties to make the outfit work entirely. The panties that Zelda had given him was a size to small for Link causing them to hug his ass and push it out from the tightness.

Mipha had been so happy when she saw Link that she could control herself. Due to her special nature she had been born odd and needed to learn control normally not needed of a princess.

She looked down under the blanket she slept under and frowned, seeing that her scales had already parted between her legs, while a bright red cock slowly extended from her. "Of course." She says in a whisper. "When I try to sleep I lose control. I already have problems keeping myself in check around Link... but... those cloths..." She continued to talk to herself shivering, causing the rod to extend even further from her. She bit her lower lip thinking to herself. 'Maybe... maybe he would accept me... maybe even help?' She thought to herself. 'Link has always helped me when I needed it.' She thought, as she slipping out from beneath the blanket.

The red zora looked around happy she was in a room on her own, as she stood up fully from her bed. She shivered feeling a light breeze pass over her exposed equipment that still hadn't fully come free, causing her to look down. She had always been scared about how Link would react to her. She knew love would win over all, but she had been scared that the boy would be scared about her size.

"Well... I'll never know unless I ask, and I'd rather show him sooner then later if we get together." She said to herself, bracing herself, as she walked to the door.

The zora looked out the door, looking down the hallway both ways, before quickly crossing the hall to Link's room and slipping into the room before anyone could see her in such a state. The princess looks over to the bed and goes wide eyed at the sight. Link had gone to bed in the same outfit as he was forced to wear with the exception of the veil. The boy had also fallen asleep laying on his belly, causing his ass to be full view of the horny zora.

'Oh god...' Mipha thought to herself, staring at the boys ass, causing her growing rod to continue on further. 'Why do you have to look so good in that Link.' She thought, as she walked closer to the bed. She sat down on the bed next to Link, reaching out with one of her hands and softly rubs the boys ass. 'I... I have to wake him...' She says, her mind slightly cloudy due to her growing lust, as she pulls her hand away.

Mipha a justs herself in a way to hide her engorged cock from the boy as she reaches up and slowly shakes his shoulder to wake him.

Link lets out a light yawn as he opens his eyes, and turns to look at Mipha not bothering to get off his belly.

"Mipha?" Link asks, raising a hand to rub at his eyes. "What's going on? Why did you wake me?"

"Sorry Link... but... I have to talk to you about something I've been hiding for a long time." Mipha says shyly, placing both her hands in her lap, to help hide the cock she had wedged between her legs.

Link slowly sits up and stretches, nodding his head. "Sure Mipha. You can talk to me about anything you know that." He says, giving the princess a sleepy smile.

"Well... I... I wanna know Link.. how do you think of me.. As a woman?" Mipha asks, figuring if he didn't like her as a woman it wouldn't matter how she felt.

Link blinks looking at the zora, confusion written on his face. "Not sure why your asking Mipha, but i've told you in the past. I think your very beautiful, kind, and sweet. Everything a man could ever ask for. I wasn't just saying that to say it before, it was true, anyone would be lucky to be by your side."

Mipha smiles widely, hearing those words. Last time Link had spoken them she had believes he said them to make her feel better, but to know he meant it all relieved her.

"And what if I told you... I wanted you at my side Link?" Mipha asks, her red face brightening even further as she blushed.

"Wait... Me? Mipha... I'm flattered, but... would your father even approve of such a thing?" Link said flabbergasted, not expecting him to be the one Mipha would want.

"He does approve. I told him I loved you a few months ago, and told me he would allow it." Mipha said, looking up at Link smiling.

Link smiles and shakes his head. "You think of everything don't you? Telling your father before me, almost like your trying to make me."

Mipha shook her head quickly. "No Link. No. I told him cause of Tradition. As princess he must approve who I choose before I even try to seek them out."

Link looks at Mipha smiling warmly, raising his hand to her check to rub it lovingly. "Well... nothing says we can't try, and see where this goes. We are together quite often."

The zora raises her hand and places it over the champions, nuzzling into his hand. "I'm glad Link. That's all I want is a chance." She says happily, before sighing. "But... I don't want something to push us apart. So i'd like to show you something right now."

The blonde nods his head. "Of course."

Mipha stood up facing away from Link, her entire face lighting up in a blush. "If... If you don't like what you see, just be honest... I'll leave right away and I won't bring it up again." She says, slowly turning around, not bothering to hide her large cock from view as she had been.

Link's eyes widen seeing the red shaft extending out from the princess's body. "But... How... You... Princess..." He said sputtering in confusion.

"I am a princess Link. But I was also born with this. I promise, just say the word and i'll walk out right now, you won't hear another word of this." Mipha say's looking down at the ground, not turning away from Link letting her cock point at him like an arrow.

"How... how big is that?" Link asks, his mind finally returning from the shock. He wasn't disgusted by the sight of it but was curious about it.

"Fifteen." Mipha says softly, barely over a whisper. "Fifteen inches. I'm the biggest zora in history according to my doctor back in the domain."

"Wow..." Link say's his eyes having been glued to the cock. He peels his eyes away from the shaft to look at the zora. "Ho... how have I never seen it before? You never wear anything to cover your crotch."

"A zora's cock hides inside of us. When we become aroused and lose control, our scales pull apart to allow it to engorge." She says almost automatically, before looking up realizing what Link had asked. "Wait... are you... are you not gonna ask me to leave?" Mipha asks surprised.

Link shakes his head. "No, i'm not Mipha. While I didn't expect you to have this... I meant what I said. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and for you to choose me, and to have the courage to tell me this." He says looking up at Mipha. "I mean... look at how i'm dressed." He says motioning to the women cloths he had on. "Wouldn't really be right for me to turn you down like this."

Mipha smiles widely, striding over to the bed, and wrapping her arms around Links waist without thinking and kissing him deeply.

Link's eyes go wide feeling the zora wrap her arms around his waist and kiss him, before slowly melting into the embrace, wrapping his arms around her neck and returning the kiss.

Mipha pulls away from the kiss, keeping hold of the hero in her arms. "Oh Link. You don't know how happy you've made me." She says, kissing him again lightly. "Please... Would... would you help me? I won't be able to sleep like I am."

Link smiles at Mipha from the kiss, before blinking at her question, looking down between them, seeing the engorged cock sandwiched between their stomachs. He looks back up towards Mipha and lightly nods his head. "Only this once though. Until we decide if, this, us, will work fully okay? I like you Mipha, but I need time to decide on my feelings for you."

Mipha nods her head. "I understand Link, and thank you for at least giving me a chance." She says, letting the boy go from her embrace.

Link smiles, looking down at the large cock, before his smile fade's without Mipha noticing. The zora's cock was huge and it made him feel less. He knew his own cock was small compared to other hylians, but Mipha was almost triple his own size.

Link shakes his head of the thought, before kneeling down before the zora princess, raising a hand to wrap around the base of the cock in front of him. He swallowed a lump in his throat before leaning forward to let his tongue pass over the head of the cock.

The boys eyes widen hearing the zora above him let out a light moan from his lick, causing him to lick the hard cock again, though more than just the head as he did before. Hearing the princess moan with each lick pushed Link to lick more and more of the engorged cock, the taste of which he didn't mind. He had always enjoyed fish, and this was close just a lot more salty.

"Oh Link!" Mipha moans out, continuing to feel the hero lick more and more of her shaft with each second that passed. "Please take more of it." She nearly begged to the hero that was on his knees.

Link looked up from his spot hearing the woman's request, before opening his mouth and slipping the large head past his lips, as he starts to lightly suck on it. AS he sucks on the red rocket in his mouth he slips the cock deeper and deeper, using his tongue to caress as much of it as he could, as his hand slowly started to stroke what was outside.

Mipha's eyes widen feeling her cock engulfed in the warmth of Link's mouth, causing her to moan louder feeling her cock pulse and twitch. "Oh yes, Link... please keep sucking." She says, fighting to keep her hands from pulling the boy down to the base of her cock knowing he wouldn't be able to take it.

The hero swallowed as he felt the cock twitch in his mouth, swallowing a wad of precum from the thick shaft. He hums at the taste closing his eyes as he bobs his head up and down the large cock.

Mipha continues to moan, as her cock squirts precum into her love's mouth, before she reaches down and pull him off her cock. She grabs his shoulders and pulls him back to his feet capturing his lips in a loving kiss, her cock twitching between their bellies.

"Oh Link... you've made me so happy accepting what I am... but please... I need more than your mouth." Mipha says, looking into Link's eyes, her own cloudy with lust and love.

Link returns the zora's kiss and smiles, before his eyes widen hearing her words. "You mean... you wanna..." Seeing the princess nod, confirming what he thought he bit his lower lip unsure.

"I won't force you to, but your mouth won't be able to get me off..." Mipha pleads with the boy, not letting go of his shoulders.

The hero shakes Mipha's hands off his shoulders, before turning away from her and walking to the bed. He climbs up onto the bed and crawls up to the head on his hands and knee.

"Is... Is this okay Mipha? I'm still unsure and would prefer it like this." Link says, his face a bright red from a blush, as he looked over at the zora.

Mipha nods her head as she follows him up onto the bed, staying on her knees as she takes her place behind him. She reaches out taking each of the boys cloth clad ass cheeks into each hand and squeezes them lightly, smiling at her luck at finding a man who would be willing to do this. She reaches up to Link's waist and slowly peels the see through pants down his legs and maneuvering them around his knees to drop them onto the floor beside the bed.

She smiles seeing the pure panties clad ass of Link, rubbing her hands across his cheeks, causing the boy to lightly moan at the treatment. The light moans cause the woman to push her treatment further as she squeezes the cheeks in her hands and roughly massages them.

"Do you like that my sweet little sissy?" Mipha asks, leaning over the boys back to whisper in his ear. "Should I stop teasing you and just get to the main event?"

The hero nods his head. "Yes... Yes I like princess." He moans out feeling the rough treatment of his ass, before nodding his head again at her next question.

Mipha smirks, pulling herself back up before going to pull the panties from the boys ass and frowning. The panties were so tight on him they refused to budge from around his hips. "Guess i'm going around." She says, as she digs her finger under the panties to pull them to the side allowing her to see what she had been wanting. She scoots forward on the bed, keeping on her knees as she rubs her engorged rod between the hero's cheeks.

"While I'm sad I couldn't pull these off of you, i'm not to sadden, as they accent your ass wonderfully." She says smiling, slipping the head of her cock against the mans asshole. Feeling her cock push against the puckered star, Mipha shivers causing her cock to twitch coating the outside of the hole with precum.

Link looks behind him smiling warmly at the zora who was about to shove a cock up his ass, shivering at the feeling of the precum against his hole. "Go... go ahead Mipha. I'm all yours for tonight."

Mipha nods her head, as she a justs her hands to grip the boys hips, before pushing hers forward. She lightly groans feeling the hole pushing inward from the force of her cock. "Relax Link... I.. I don't wanna hurt you."

Link bits his lip feeling the cock pushing against him as he instinctively tries to keep it out. He lightly nods his head, taking a deep breath and letting it out trying to relax, before gasping as his eyes bulge out.

Mipha moans feeling her cock suddenly sink into the sissy's ass nearly half way as he relaxed. "Oh Link! Your so warm inside." Mipha cries out happily, feeling her cock twitch inside of the boys ass coating his walls with precum.

Link groans at the intrusion of his ass feeling himself fuller then he ever has in his life. "Oh god Mipha... your... so huge..."

Mipha smiles down at the sissy rubbing his back with one hand, as she lightly starts to buck her hips, letting her cock pull out just an inch or two, before sinking back in to get the boy use to her. She leans over his back wrapping her arms around his belly and hums. "You feel so warm around my cock Link. I... I truly hope we work together." She says sweetly, her hips not stopping their slow bucking.

Link continues to groan but lightly moans at the feeling of the zora's cold scales against his skin. "I... i'm glad you like it, princess." He says through a groan. "Go... go ahead and go faster. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Mipha ask's worried, Link's ass still tightly hugging her cock. "I want you to feel good to. I don't want this just about me."

Link nods his head. "What better way to take on a challenge then head on?"

Mipha smiles and nods. "As you say my little sissy." She says, bucking her hips faster into the boy, pulling more of her cock out each time, while sinking more inside as well. "How about this my sweet boy. A challenge for you to take all of me." Mipha says smirking. "All fifteen inches of zora cock, and right now you only have half of that."

Link's eyes widen hearing that he only had half of the cock inside of him. He looks behind him, looking at the zora's grinning face, before gulping. Mipha knew his weakness. When ever he was issued a challenge, he could never resist.

"You... your on princess. Stuff this sissy ass with all of your cock." Link says stuttering lightly, unsure if his body would even take so much.

'Hook, line, and sinker.' The zora thought to herself, as she speed up her thrusting, making sure to push more and more of her cock into the boys ass. Having been a virgin before this Mipha pulls back and slips fully out of the boys hole. The panties that had been pulled to the side slip back around Link's ass, as Mipha pushes back in wanting to get back to where she was, causing the zora to moan lightly at the tightness as the panties stretched around her cock as she sunk into the boy not even able to get halfway in due to the panties acting like a condom style wall.

"Oh god... Damn panties..." Mipha says growling, as she bucks her hips back and forth with more pressure then she had been, causing the boy below her to moan and groan with each thrust as the panties stretched further and further into him.

"Mipha... Stop. Pull out, we can reajust the PANNNNN!" Link starts to say before letting out a loud screech, feeling the the zora's hips slap against his ass, her entire cock sunk inside of him with his belly bulged out in the shape of it.

"There..." Mipha says panting, smiling at the fact she broke through the panties, and also ended up all the way into the boys ass. "Look's like you win." She says rubbing her hips against the sissy's ass. "My entire cock is inside of you. Now since your use to my cock... to go for the finale." She says grinning evilly, as she starts pulling her cock out, only to slam it back inside and repeat.

Link groans and moans, feeling his belly stretch out with each thrust of the zora on top of him. "That... That's it Mipha... pound your sissy's ass." He calls out to her, most of his groans turning to moans, having gotten use to his ass being stretched.

"I plan to do more than just pound it." Mipha says panting, as she continues to sink her cock to the hilt into the boy. "I plan to also fill it." She says, as the base of her cock slowly inflates. She continues to fuck the boy the inflated part of her base keeping her from slapping her hips against his ass again.

Link looks back at the zora moaning, his arms and legs getting weak from the rough pounding. "Wha... what is that pounding against my ass?"

"Something most don't know about us zora." Mipha says giggling, pounding the inflating part of her cock against the hero's ass. "We evolved to make mating much easier for us. It's makes it so we are guaranteed to get our mates pregnant, lucky for you your a guy so no worries."

"What.." He tries to say, grunting as Mipha pushes the bulb of flesh harder and harder against his ass. "What is it meant for?"

"To tie us together so you can't get away till i'm done pumping you full." Mipha says with a loud grunt as she pushes the bulb into the boys ass, feeling it inflate further. "Here it comes!" Mipha cries out loudly as her cock twitches inside of Link's ass before erupting, sending a flood of thick cum deep into his bowels.

The sissy cries out, feeling the warm cum feeling up his ass the knot of flesh at the base of the large cock keeping all the cum inside of him. "Oh god Mipha... there is so much."

"Enough to get any girl pregnant." Mipha say's moaning, hugging the boy from behind, rubbing his belly feeling it slowly round out due to her cum. She smiles warmly at the idea of knocking up her lover, even though she knew it was impossible.

Link pants for breath, the only thing keeping him from collapsing onto his bed was the large cock up his ass and the knot of flesh keeping it there. "How... How long will you be like this?"

"A few hours max. Twenty or thirty minutes minimum." Mipha says, feeling her cock swimming in her own cum. She shifts around on the position before pulling Link to lay on his side, pulling up against her belly, her arms wrapped around him protectively. "Lets just sleep like this. By the time we wake up, my cock will have slipped out."

Link groans, looking down seeing his bloated stomach, before nodding. "Okay... Sweet dreams Mipha."

"Sweet dreams my sweet Sissy." The zora says lovingly, as she holds the boy close.


End file.
